


Finding the Vein

by tess1978



Series: In the Rough [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Multi, Prostitution, Shitty Friends, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unhealthy workplace dynamics, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also i can't really express how shitty i wrote arthur in this so just try not to judge me for it, mysogynistic language, mysogyny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: The Prydwen arrives, and Danse sees Arthur Maxson for the first time in months. But they aren't alone.Arthur's arranged for company, and Danse is surprised to meet Gemma again.She's found a place in the Commonwealth, even if it's not pretty. Danse doesn't trust her. But it's hard to tell who is taking advantage of whom.





	Finding the Vein

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned on the previous fic, this is a terrible story about terrible people. Everything is consensual, but not healthy. Everyone in this story is fucked up. Proceed with caution.

The Prydwen passed over the Police Station about six weeks after Danse and Haylen had retrieved the Deep Range Transmitter from ArcJet, much to his relief. He wasn’t surprised to see it; he had been in contact with the airship since they got the transmitter up and running. 

The remnants of Recon Squad Gladius had had no further incidents since the ghoul attack and Rhys was on the mend. They had even managed to trade some supplies with a passing merchant named Cricket, who Danse was pretty sure was on some kind of chem. But they had food, shelter, and ammo remaining when the first vertibird landed on the roof of the Police station, bringing fresh troops, supplies, and weapons.

Danse wasn’t able to go to the Prydwen for a few days. He organized the newcomers and supervised the restocking, assigning local patrols and repairs to the defenses. When he finally set foot on the ‘bird to head to the Prydwen, all he could think about was seeing Arthur Maxson and taking a shower. Not necessarily in that order. 

The aircraft wasn’t empty. Besides the lancer and himself, there were two knights, neither of whom were armoured, although they were armed. They sat on the bench seat, and partially hidden between them sat a small female form dressed in a ripped tank top and a short denim skirt.

He wasn’t curious. He didn’t try to get a better look at her. He just shrugged, and was about to turn away when one of the knights caught his eye. 

“Sorry, sir. This is why we were late. Elder Maxson sent us to Diamond City for some.... company.”

Danse nodded, turning to look back out at the ground before he let himself roll his eyes. It was none of the Knight’s business what Danse thought of Arthur’s habits. 

When they landed on the Prydwen, Danse jumped down without a backward glance and headed towards the gangway, where he was greeted by Knight-Captain Kells. 

“Welcome aboard, Paladin. It’s good to have you back.” Kells saluted, and Danse returned the gesture.

“I won’t keep you long, Paladin. Elder Maxson is waiting for you on the Command Deck. He wants you to meet him there as soon as you arrive.” Kells’ eyes shot behind Danse for a moment, then back to Danse, and his lip curled in distaste. “You may as well bring his companion along, too. He asked to have her brought there as well.”

Danse sighed. He wasn’t even going to have a chance to clean up before he had to deal with Arthur’s bullshit. “Understood, Captain.” He turned to the girl. “Come with me...” his words tapered off when she stepped out from behind the Knight, and he got a look at her face. Wavy, tousled hair, pale blonde on the ends but with darker blonde roots, sloping, silver eyes rimmed in heavy black eyeliner, and a square jaw, she was both waif-like and sultry, and Danse immediately recognized her. 

He recovered quickly. He’d had plenty of practice hiding his thoughts around Arthur Maxson, and he wasn’t going to let one stupid girl trip him up. “Come along,” he told her, and headed up the stairs to the hatch that led to the to the Command Deck. He nodded a greeting to the knight guarding the door, then went in, ducking to get through the doorway.

As soon as they were inside, he turned to the girl.

“You,” he said, scowling.

“Me,” she agreed, smirking up at him.

“Jean. What are you doing here?” he demanded. 

“It’s Gemma. And those Knights came to DC looking for some company for some guy. They came to the wrong place, though. They only found me. Mayor McDonough doesn’t let that kind of girl hang around.”

“That kind of girl?” Danse asked, stupidly. He knew what kind of girl she meant. 

Gemma just laughed. “They should have gone to Goodneighbor. I hear that’s where the real fun girls are. I don’t know. I’ve never been there. But they came to DC and found me.”

“If the mayor doesn’t let your- uh- that kind of girl hang around, why are you there?”

“He made an exception for me,” Gemma replied, before making a rude gesture with two fingers and her tongue.

Danse scowled at her. “Fine. Whatever. I have to bring you to Maxson. He’s the Elder in charge of this chapter of the Brotherhood.” Gemma’s eyes lit up, and Danse had the sudden urge to toss her overboard. “Don’t try anything. I’m watching you. You wouldn’t be the first one to try to take advantage of him. And I’ll be checking your bag before you leave. The rest of the Brotherhood - and Arthur Maxson - won’t be as forgiving as I am if you’re caught stealing.”

“Aye aye, Captain,” Gemma said, and turned to head into the Command Deck proper, but Danse reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her. She spun around and looked up at him curiously.

“One more thing,” Danse said. “I don’t recommend that you tell him you and I have met previously. Maxson wouldn’t take kindly to that.”

“Gotcha,” she replied, and tugged on her arm. “Can I go now?” 

“Yeah,” Danse said, releasing her arm. He pointed to the Command Deck, and followed her inside.

***

Arthur Maxson stared out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. His outward appearance belied the excitement he felt as he waited impatiently for Danse to report in. He hadn’t seen the Paladin in over three months, and the wait was excruciating. His stomach flipped and his heart raced in anticipation. 

The sound of heavy, armoured footsteps made him turn. 

There he stood, seven feet tall in his power armour, hooded, dirty, and scowling. Arthur barely glanced at the girl standing next to him, some skinny blonde. She’d do. He wasn’t particularly interested in her, although he was pleased the timing had worked out and they had arrived together. 

“I’ve read your reports, Paladin. I understand you had a difficult time getting established here?”

“Yes, Sir,” Danse replied, glancing at the girl. “We lost over half our team in the first few weeks.” He didn’t say anything more, and Arthur knew it was because he disliked discussing Brotherhood business in front of outsiders. Arthur was willing to concede that. It had been several months, and he was feeling generous. 

“All right Paladin. I will debrief you later. In my quarters.” Danse didn’t like that either, and Arthur almost laughed aloud at the look on his face. Fuck, he’d missed Danse. “Go clean up, get a meal, and I will see you in, oh, let’s see. Two hours?”

“Fine,” Danse replied. Arthur lifted an eyebrow at him. “Understood, Sir.” Danse bit out, his annoyance palpable. Arthur almost laughed again. He loved making Danse follow protocol.

“Dismissed,” Arthur said. Danse stomped off, and Arthur turned to his guest. 

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” he asked the girl. She smiled at him and stepped close, running her hands up his lapel. 

“Gemma. What’s yours, baby?” 

“Arthur Maxson. How do you like my ship?”

“It’s really big. And long.” Gemma replied, sliding her hand down to his belt. “I can’t wait to see more of it.” She stepped even closer, pressing her body to his. She stank of the wasteland.

“I have a shower in my quarters. How about we start there?”

“Lead the way, Captain.” 

***

Danse showered too, in his own quarters. He could hear Arthur and Gemma on the other side of the wall, although he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He dressed quickly and made his way to the mess to grab a meal, which he slowly ate before he reluctantly headed back to the Elder’s quarters, hoping they were finished before he got there. 

He knocked on the door, and Arthur let him in. He was dressed in sweatpants, his chest bare, and Danse avoided looking at him, taking in the room instead. He noticed Gemma immediately, curled up on her side on the bed, half covered in the sheet, one pale leg showing. She was facing the wall, and all he could see of her head was her mussed blonde curls. 

“A drink?” Arthur’s offer interrupted his perusal, and he turned to face the Elder. 

“Fine.” Danse accepted the tumbler of whiskey Arthur offered him, then took a seat on the couch. 

“The knight didn’t do too bad a job, I don’t think. She’s a bit skinny. He said the pickings were slim in Diamond City.”

“I hear Goodneighbor’s the place to go around here,” Danse replied. “Did you want my report?”

“I read your report, Danse, and you know it. I just wanted to talk to you. See how things are with you. I wanted to find out how you are doing personally.”

“I’m fine, Arthur. Just tired. I’m glad to be back on the Prydwen.”

“I’m glad to have you back. I’ve missed you. It’s not the same around here without you.”

Danse finished his drink, and Arthur grabbed the bottle to pour him another one. “We should celebrate your return,” Arthur said. “Make this a real party.” He stood and walked over to the bed, pulling back the sheet to reveal Gemma’s naked body. “Hey, Gem. Come have a drink with me and Danse.”

Gemma yawned and sat up. “Whatever you say, baby,” 

She stood and walked to the table, where Arthur poured her a drink. “To good times!” he toasted, and held his glass out. Danse and Gemma clinked their glasses to his, and then Danse took a small sip from his. Gemma drank her whole glass in one swallow.  
“Gemma tells me she’s been looking for her cousin,” Arthur remarked. 

“Brother,” Gemma corrected. 

“Brother. Hasn’t had much luck. You think we should help her out, Danse? If she helps us out?”

“If you think that’s best, sir.”

“Maybe. What do you think, sweetheart. You willing to help me out?”

“You know it, baby.” Gemma bent to kiss him, but he turned his face away and her lips landed on his cheek instead. 

Arthur glanced at Danse, then back at Gemma. “How about you help me out with that pretty mouth,” he said, and Gemma got to her knees in front of him.

“Like this?” she asked, rubbing his cock through his sweatpants. 

“Yeah. Just like that.” He pushed the waistband of his pants down, freeing his cock, and Gemma bent over him, taking him in her mouth and slurping over him enthusiastically. 

Arthur looked at Danse, who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He held his gaze, and Danse refused to look away, remaining stone faced. He knew this would go on a lot longer if he seemed upset or uncomfortable in any way. Maxson seemed to take some kind of pleasure in making Danse uncomfortable during these encounters. 

Gemma seemed to be enjoying herself, or at least not completely freaked out, unlike some of the girls Arthur had had brought to them in the past. That eased Danse’s mind considerably.

Her naked ass was pointed towards Danse as she sucked Arthur’s cock, reminding Danse that he’d fucked this same girl not two months ago in the basement of the Cambridge Police Station. He almost smiled, remembering. Arthur liked rubbing his conquests in Danse’s face, cheap though they may be, but at least this time Arthur was the one with the sloppy seconds, even if he didn’t know it. 

Gemma continued to suck Arthur’s cock, and Danse continued to watch. It wasn’t long before he started to get hard despite himself. He knew it was all a show put on for his benefit, but it was still a naked woman sucking Arthur’s dick, and the sight, combined with the memory of fucking her first, was impossible to ignore.

Arthur was observant, and he was watching Danse carefully. When Danse tried to adjust himself surreptitiously, Arthur took note, winding his fist into Gemma’s hair and pulling her off his cock. “Why don’t you see if you can help my friend out too,” he told her.

“It’s extra for him,” Gemma said. 

“Don’t worry about that, sweetheart. Just be a good girl and go suck his dick like I told you.”

Gemma turned around and crawled over to Danse, who didn’t move to help or hinder her as she removed his cock from his pants and slipped it into her mouth. He looked at her and she looked back up at him with her hooded, silver eyes, an unexpected twinge of humour dancing in them.

Danse put his hand in her hair and guided her as she sucked him in to the back of her throat, closing his eyes briefly and getting lost in the sensation, and when he opened them again, he caught Arthur’s gaze. The other man was watching them from his chair, his dick in hand, and the sight, as usual, made blood rush to Danse’s cock, making it almost painfully hard.

Arthur could see when Danse gave in, his blue eyes darkening as he stroked himself harder, and the two men did not take their eyes off each other, even when Arthur stood up and walked closer, jerking his cock quickly as he watched Gemma give Danse head. It wasn’t until Danse felt his orgasm rolling up from his belly, pulling a groan from his chest as he grabbed Gemma by the hair and held her in place that Arthur broke the stare. 

Danse came in Gemma’s mouth, holding her still while she swallowed as much as she could, her eyes watering, and Arthur let loose at almost the same time, shooting cum onto her back and hair with a hoarse shout that elicited one final spurt from Danse’s nearly spent cock.

Gemma sat up when Danse finally released her, wiping her mouth with a grin.

“You boys are kinky,” she said. 

“Shut up,” Arthur told her. “Nobody asked you. The bathroom’s over there. Go clean yourself up.”

Gemma got up with a huff and went into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, Danse turned to Arthur. “There’s no need to be rude,” he said.

Arthur shrugged, pulling his pants back up. “Give her some extra caps when you bring her back.”

“When I bring her back?”

“Yeah. I know you like to take a second go at them when I’m done.”

How the fuck did Arthur know that? “I don’t always,” he muttered, and Arthur laughed. He did, always. Arthur knew it, just like he knew Danse would give in earlier. He always did. 

Gemma emerged from the bathroom and sat back down on the bed. Arthur grabbed her shirt and tossed it at her.

“Sorry, sweetheart. You’re not sticking around today. Danse will get you back home.”

Gemma was clearly a little pissed and hurt, and Danse almost felt sorry for her. He handed her her skirt and waited for her to get dressed, while Arthur sat back down at the table and lit a cigarette, alternating drags with sips from his glass. 

“You got caps for her, Arthur?” 

“Yeah. In the desk.”

Danse opened the drawer and pulled out the caps. They were in a box. He didn’t bother counting them. It looked like close to four hundred. He dumped them in a bag then turned around, placing his hand at the small of Gemma’s back and leading her to the door. 

His hand was on the knob when Arthur spoke.

“You coming back here tonight?”

“Why the fuck would I do that, Arthur?”

“To catch up. You’ve been gone three months.”

“Yeah, but you’re exactly the same as when I left. There’s nothing to catch up on. I think I’ll just stay in Diamond City. Let’s go,” he said to Gemma, and they both turned and left.

They didn’t talk on the way to the vertibird. He directed the Lancer to bring him to Diamond City, and to return in the morning to pick him up. He walked into the front gates with Gemma, following her to a red door just off the main market.

“Is this your place, then?” he asked.

“Yeah. There’s a room at the old Dugout,” she said. “If you want to stay there. Or you could stay with me for the night.”

“I gave you all the caps I have,” Danse told her.

“Maybe we can work something else out,” Gemma said, laying her hand flat on his chest.

Danse didn’t know why the fuck he agreed. She wasn’t that good a lay that other time, and there was nothing about her now that should make him want to help her now. She was skinny, fake, and cheap, and he didn’t trust her one iota. But he followed her inside anyway, ducking as he passed into the doorway and blinking when she turned on the light.

He looked around for a moment, then looked down at Gemma, who was watching him with something like greed in her eyes. He couldn’t fathom why. She knew he had nothing to give her right now. He wondered what she wanted.

“That other guy. He said you like a second go after?”

“No.” He tried to deny it, but her smirk told him she didn’t believe him at all.

“Never?”

Danse shook his head. She watched him, and he watched her, and they waited each other out. Finally he gave in. 

“Did he fuck you? Before I showed up in the room?” 

Gemma nodded, her eyes sparkling.

“Did he come in you?”

Another nod.

Danse felt his cock wake up, the filthy traitorous thing.

“What is it you want from me?”

“I want you to come with me to Fort Hagen.”

This caught him up short. “You… you.. what?”

“I need to go to Fort Hagen. It doesn’t matter why. But I can’t go alone, and I can’t find anyone else to help me. You bring your armour tank or whatever, and your gun, and come with me to Fort Hagen, and I’ll fuck you. I’ll even fuck you right now, on good faith, since you’re so eager to dip your stick in your boss’s leavings. And if you come with me to Fort Hagen, tomorrow, I’ll fuck you again after. Your boss can watch if you want.”

“I'll need to go back to get my armour in the morning.”

“Can you get that helicopter to bring us there?”

“Yeah.”

“Fine. It’s a deal.”

Danse couldn’t believe he was doing this. He couldn’t believe he _always_ did this. But Gemma was right. He was eager to dip his stick in Arthur’s leavings. It filled him with shame and guilt but the need was undeniable. 

He followed Gemma to her bed, up the stairs on a makeshift landing, and watched as she stripped her clothing off methodically. 

“Take your clothes off,” she said. “All I’ve ever seen of you is your dick.”

Danse got undressed, setting his clothing aside. He watched as Gemma opened her legs and slipped a finger into her cunt. When she pulled it back out it was sticky and wet. His mouth watered. 

“Wanna taste?” she asked. 

Danse fell to his knees in front of her, and grasping her by the wrist, sucked her fingers into his mouth. She tasted like woman and cum, and he pushed her legs open, then almost against his will bent to lick her pussy.

He could taste Arthur’s cum in her, and he lapped it out, thrusting his tongue inside and spreading her legs further. His nose brushed her clit and she gasped, so he did it again. When she responded more he moved a bit, licking her prickly shaved pussy all over with his tongue, cleaning it up, before narrowing in on her clit and licking at it, over and over.

She wound her fingers into his hair and held him in place while he ate her out, and unlike the garage and the Elder’s quarters, she was silent, aside from the occasional harsh intake of breath, the only sound in the room the sound of him lapping at her pussy. 

Her breaths increased, so he pushed two fingers into her. She was soaked. He didn’t know if it was cum or what, but he didn’t care. He turned his hand and curled his fingers and lapped at her clit, while her fingers tightened painfully in his hair.

Then it happened. She let out a low sound and her thighs clamped around his head while her pussy clamped around his fingers, pulsing. He pushed his fingers into her as hard as he could, holding them there while her cunt spasmed, and when the throbbing began to taper off, he freed himself from her grip and climbed on top of her, entering her in one smooth thrust.

“Holy shit!” she moaned. “Holy fucking shit!” Danse ignored her, chasing his own orgasm. It came like a freight train after only a few thrusts, and he felt her legs wrap around him as he came inside her, his cum mixing with the dregs of Arthur’s he knew remained.

His breathing hadn’t even slowed when Gemma was shoving him off her.

“What the fuck was that?” she said.

“What the fuck was what?”

“That! Whatever the fuck you did?”

“I ate your pussy and then I fucked you. Jesus Christ, you’re a whore. What do you mean what I did?!”

“You.. I... “ Gemma ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She wrapped the sheet around her body and glared at him. “Whatever you did fucking shorted out my body for a minute.”

“Shorted out…?” suddenly it dawned on him what she was talking about. “Are you telling me you never had an orgasm before?”

“Girls don’t have orgams, asshole.”

“Yeah they do. What the fuck? Who told you that?

“I just know. Everyone knows.”

“Everyone?”

“That’s never happened before. I just assumed.”

Danse couldn’t help it, he threw back his head and laughed. Gemma didn’t take kindly to that and shoved him hard before getting up. She started to pull her clothes on.

“Where are you going? Don’t you live here?” he tried to stop laughing. 

“Fuck you.”

“Come back. Look. I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. Just, come back. Lay with me. You wanted me to spend the night. Just, lay down.”

Gemma eyed him suspiciously. “You won’t do that again?”

“I won’t touch you. I swear. Nothing you don’t want.”

“I don’t care if you touch me. I just don’t want to come. It doesn’t feel right.”

Danse scooted over on the bed and lifted the blanket up invitingly, waiting to see what she would do. Eventually she gave in and laid down facing him, but leaving a space between them. He didn’t invade it.

“You didn’t like it then?”

“I don’t know. It was weird. That’s never happened before.”

“How many times have you had sex? How has that never happened before?”

“I don’t want to talk about that.”

Danse didn’t press the issue, even though it hurt his heart somehow to hear it. They lay like that for a few minutes, then Gemma spoke.

“What’s with you and that guy?”

Danse scowled. “I don’t want to talk about that.”

“Fine.”

“Good then.”

“Let’s just go to sleep then.” Gemma rolled over and was quiet. 

Shortly after, Danse fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about these assholes. Please don't hate me.
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm still having formatting issues so if you see any mistakes, let me know.   
> Not beta read.


End file.
